fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Rathalos and HC Rathian
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Rathalos and HC Rathian are HC Variants of Rathalos and Rathian, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Both of these powerful fire wyverns are older indiviuals but there is something majorly differently about them. Unlike Raths of other regions, these two wyverns work as a team while hunting and fighting of threats. Aesthetic Differences HC Rathalos Brighter red, developed muscles on wings and legs, and raised spikes on back. HC Rathian Brighter green, developed muscles on wings and legs, pink thorns on body, and pink foot claws. Attacks and Moves HC Rathalos He shares all the attacks of Rathalos. The HC Rathalos now has a High Grade Roar. His fireballs now have a wider range and are more powerful than before. He now causes Dragon Wind Pressure. When hit by a Flash Bomb, he will instantly go into Rage Mode. Triple Claw Slash: It will fly into the air before trying to slash its claws into a hunter. After the first slash, it will target you again immediately and try to slash forward 2 more times. After the last slash it will go into the air and slowly fly down before hovering. Los Tail Flip: The HC Rathalos will take 3 steps backwards before tail flipping into the air like the Rathian. Unlike the Rathian, his tail flip will paralysis hunters. Fire Tornado: Now when he jumps backwards, he will spit out a tornado of fire that is sent flying backwards instead of a fireball. Spinning Charge: While hovering, he will fly high into the air before spinning at a hunter random. While spinning, he will prepare its claws for a strike before hooking his claws into a hunter and jumping backwards, sending a tornado at them. This attack alone causes both Poison and Fireblight and, can most likely instant kill some hunters. Stream of Fire (Sky): The Rathalos will prepare to do a Wyvernfire while flying but will instead shoot a stream of fire at hunters like Teostra. The stream of fire will be shoot briefly to the ground before being shot quickly left to right. Double Fireball-Claw Slash Combo: He will shoot 2 fireballs downwards while flying in the air before instantly attacking a random hunter with his powerful poisonous claws. HC Rathian She shares all the attacks of Rathian. The HC Rathian now has a High Grade Roar. Her fireballs now have a wider range and are more powerful than before. Now when she charges in Rage Mode, she will cause Quake with each step. When she is hit by a Flash Bomb, she will instantly go into Rage Mode. Super Tail Flip: Now when she does her Tail Flip, she will send 3 different rocks at hunters. Double Aerial Sweep: The HC Rathian will fly backwards into the air before diving and, quickly turning around and diving at the hunters again. Wyvernfire Shield: She will rear her head back before shooting a wyvernfire. Unlike the normal one, the fiery explosions will explode around her like Teostra's explosive powder. Tail Spin: She will put her tail by her face before doing a tail spin similar to Jho's Twirl Attack. This attack will cover the Rathian's front rear view. Stream of Fire (Land): The HC Rathian will begin to have fire puff out of her mouth before she shoots a stream of a fire infront of her while roaring. After the stream of fire is shot, she will taunt for a few seconds. In Rage Mode, she will instantly connect the attack into a Tail Flip before taunting. Tail Spin-Wyvernfire Combo: She will put her tail on her face before doing a tail spin but right after she does it, she will quickly back up and shoot a huge explosion of fire at the hunters. Cooperative Attacks and Moves When hunters hunt them in a dual quest, they will always be in the same area with each other and will follow each other through out the whole quest. When one of them go into Rage Mode, the other will also go into Rage Mode. When they cooperate, they gain four new attacks that requires both of them. Hooked Dive: Both the Rathalos and the Rathian will fly into the air before locking claws and, diving down at one of the hunters before splitting up and pinning down two hunters before mauling them to death. After biting them two times, they will throw the hunter at the other and bite maul the other hunter instead. Dual Fiery Breath: Both of them will combine their fiery breaths before causing a massive explosion with them. They will fly backwards after doing so. Cooperative Poisonous Strike: The Rathalos will at the hunters before seemingly leave the area while the Rathian stands in place and continues the fight normally before the Rathalos' roar is heard. The Rathian will fly towards a hunter and Tail Flip them into the air before the Rathalos grabs them with its claws. He will than dive down and smash the hunter into the ground, adding more poison to their body, before flying off next to the Rathian preparing another attack. Rock Smash: After doing the previous attack above, they will roar before flying and smashing into the ground, sending hunters flying into the air. While in the air, the Raths will prepare to shoot a huge burst of fire at the hunters in the air causing massive damage. This attack is done in similar style to the UNKNOWN's. Notes *The HC Rathalos' and HC Rathian's designs are based on Monster Hunter Frontier G's HC Rath designs. *These monsters were made to be a team. *HC Rathalos and HC Rathian have developed this fighting style over years of practice. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus